


Asami's Jealousy

by GayAddy



Series: G!p Korra [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, G!PKorra, Girl Penis, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAddy/pseuds/GayAddy
Summary: Korrasami of course. Asami and Korra have been dating since book 3 its book 4 in this story. G!P Korra and Asami meet Opal and her family. Opal is a little to friendly to Korra for Asami's taste. Enter Jealous Asami. I own nothing





	Asami's Jealousy

_Actions are *italic* **Thoughts are bold italic** _

**Asami's POV**

_**We finally landed in Zaofu the safest city in the world. We were greeted by Kuvira and some of the guards that didn't say their names. Kuvira is a pretty girl, would I go out with her yes, but you see I'm already taken by none other than Korra. Yes I Asami Sato am dating the one and only Avatar Korra. And I gotta say it's pretty amazing she's sweet and gentle with me and when it comes to sex, by the spirits it's amazing I mean I would have thought she was a selfish lover but I was wrong so wrong. Korra has a secret only her parents, Master Tenzin and his family and Team Avatar only know and that is that Korra has a nine and half inch cock with a pair of balls to keep her not so little friend company. When we started dating she said that she had a cock , she was so shy about it's was so cute! But her having it didn't change my view on her I fell in love with her not what is in between her legs. So it didn't bother me at all that she had one actually it turned me on a little. Korra wasn't my first so I seen my fair share of cocks and when I saw hers, raava I was so wet I mean the biggest one I ever had was Mako and he was only six inches**_.

"Asami..... Asami..Sami you there?" Korra says waving her hand in front of my face. "Huh? What? Sorry lost in thought." I gave her a small smile. "Yeah I can tell, you okay though?" Korra said concerned. "Yeah just little intimidated that's all." "Yeah I feel you this place is amazing, but don't worry you're not the alone." Korra grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly. "Thanks Korra." I squeeze back. "No problem Sami, come on we're going to meet the leader of Zaofu." Korra drags me along never letting go of my hand.

We walk hand in hand until we meet up with Suyin Beifong. To say Team Avatar was surprised would be a understatement. _ **Who knew 'Ms.Grumpy Chief of Police'  Beifong would have a sister..well half sister but a sister none the less**_. "Well we'll talk about my family affairs later now you must meet my daughter she's the new airbender you've been looking for, so please follow me." Suyin informs Team Avatar. We walk into a open area assuming this the training area for the childern. "Avatar Korra this is my daughter Opal, Opal this is Avatar Korra. And her friends." A light brown skin girl around Korra height, with neon green eyes, and short black hair stands in front of us.

"Oh my raava you're Avatar Korra I'm Opal Beifong...oh wait you already knew that." Opal says blushing shaking Korra's hand. She looks over Korra shoulder at me, Bolin and Mako and gives us a small smile. "You're Asami the non bender." Pointing at me. "You're Bolin the earthbender." Pointing at earthbender. "And you're Mako Bolin's older brother and firebender." Pointing at the Firebender. "Wow someone been studying." Korra say jokingly. I noticed that Opal has yet to let go of Korra's hand. I narrow my eyes at her, a unfamiliar feeling bubbles up in the pit of my stomach. 

"Yeah well I always thought the Avatar was cool and the Avatar friends too my favorite Avatar is Kyoshi." Opal informed us. "Ouch you wound me Opal." Korra puts a hand over her heart gesturing she is hurt. "Yeah well there is more books about her than you, to be fair you just starting the whole 'being the Avatar' so yeah." Opal gestures air quotes. _**How dare she dis my Korra, that little-** _ "Okay well Opal since you are a airbender we were wondering if you wanted to train and control you airbending at the Northen air temple." _**Yes far far away from Korra.**_ "Really you'll teach me." Opal's eyes light up. _**The hell she will you little-**_ "Oh no not me Master Tenzin will at the Northen air temple so we can leave now or tomorrow if you want to say goodbye to your family if you like." Korra said to Opal. _**Yeah Tenzin will while me and Korra go off and find more airbenders without 'you'.** _ Asami is looking at the ground taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. "Oh Avatar Korra you can teach Opal here." Suyin says. _**No she will not.** _ Asami's head shot up at the statement. "Um I think it's best for Opal to train with the other airbenders at the temple." "Nonsense this is where Opal's family is and she will stay here and you can train her here. Well come now I'll show you where our guest rooms are." Suyin said politely turning on her heel.

Korra looks over to the three of us and shrugs and starts to following Suyin. _**Damn it why can 'Opal'  train with the other airbenders with Tenzin far far away from my Korra.**_ I was so deep in thought that I didn't see that we stopped and ended up running into Korra. "Woah hey you okay Sami." Korra gave me that loveable lopsided grin I melted at the smile. "Yeah sorry....just...uh..thinking that's all." I gave her a small smile in return. "You've been lost in thought all day are you sure you're okay Asami." Korra turns fully to face me and places her right hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "Yeah I'm fine but there is no need to be worried about me Korra." "I'll always worry about you Asami, no matter how small the situation is." Korra said gently cupping my face with her right hand. "Thanks Korra but I'm fine really and thanks for caring." I kiss her right palm in show of affection. We were interrupted by Suyin. "Well kids here are your rooms one for you Avatar Korra and your polar bear dog, a room for the brothers, and one for you Asami. Korra mouths 'I love you' before turning to Suyin and saying "Thank you so much Suyin." "Not a problem Korra well you four better wash up we are having dinner in half an hour." Suyin walks out of the corridor.

**Dinner Hall 30 minutes later**

**Korra's POV**

_**Asami has been acting weird lately I don't know why. When I ask she's says she's fine, I don't think so though I mean Asami is never lost in thought unless it's about a project for her company or planning for a date we made but that's it. I'll ask her again after dinner to see if I can get some answers. I sit at the end of the table I look to my right to see Asami pulling the chair and sitting down next me I smile at her and she returns it tenfold.**_ Ten minutes later dinner starts and we end up eating something really fancy that I can't remember. About an hour later dinner is about to end when Opal spoke up. "Hey...um Avatar Korra-" "Korra is fine Opal." I interrupted. "Okay Korra...um I was wondering if you could...I don't know teach me some airbending now if possible." "Sure that's fine Opal lets go." I get and wave goodbye to Asami and walk out with Opal to the courtyard.

**Courtyard**

"Alright Opal just following me okay." I start moving in a circular motion and Opal copies me in a matter of seconds Opal and I start airbending together. "See you're a natural Opal." "You think so?" "Yeah I do." "There was..um another reason why i asked you to teach me tonight." Opal said shifting slightly side to side. "Yeah what's the other reason then?" I questioned. "You see I was wondering if you know if...um....if..Bolin is single by any...uh any chance." Opal stuttered. "Bolin oh yeah he's single..wait do you like Bolin?" I asked. "What? No...maybe... _*sigh*_ yes am I that obvious." Opal suddenly found her shoes very interesting. "Ha well first yes second I don't think you notice but Bolin likes you too you know." I smirked crossing my arms over my chest. "Wait really? So if I asked him out do you think he'll say yes.?" Opal said with hope in her eyes. "Think? No but I know he will say yes" "Can I... uh Korra can I practice on you... you know asking out Bolin and all." Opal asked shly. "Sure go ahead." Korra confirmed.

But the two ladies didn't see Asami walking towards them with a tray of drinks for them, well more specificly Korra. "Okay here I go." Opal took a big breath and semi yelled. "I like you a lot will you go out with me?"  Before Korra could answer she heard something metal drop behind her that made both girls look towards the sound and found Asami staring with her mouth gaped open. "Asami? Shit wait Asami it's not what it looks like." I rushed out but Asami was already running towards her room.

"Damn it sorry Opal but I have to go after her." With that I took off running after Asami. "Asami!" I calls out. "Asami!" I end up in front of Asami's room. I started banging on the door calling my girlfriends name. "Asami please let me explain it's not what it looks like, Opal doesn't like me she likes Bolin, she was practicing saying  'I like you' on me please Asami you have to believe me." I pleaded. "Asami please talk to me." I lean on the door with my forehead what I didn't expect was for Asami opening the door catching me off guard. I fall face first into Asami'so room and her bedroom floor. "Oww, that hurt." I say rubbing my nose that mostly broke my fall.

Asami closes the door and locks it with a soft click. "Korra were you telling me the truth about Opal liking Bolin and not you." Asami asked quietly. I get up looking at her straight in the eyes. "Yes I was, Opal likes Bolin and even if Opal liked me that way I would never like her the same way because, why give up an amazing, beautiful, intelligent, badass to the bone girlfriend like Asami Sato, who I love for nearly a year and half mind you for a girl who I met barely today. Why give up the one girl, no the only girl that makes me happy beyond compare. Asami you accept me for who I am.

When you look at me you don't just see _'Avatar Korra'_ you also see the girl who scared to fail because she has the world's weight on her shoulders. Who insecured because she was born a freak." I started to tear uo a little bit. "Stop that Korra you are not a freak just because you were born with a penis doesn't mean you are freak, I love you Korra for you not because you are the _'Avatar'_ or because you're someone I can experiment on." Asami says with a serious look on her face. Asami cups my face gently and wipes the tears away. "Korra I love you more than life itself." "And I love you Asami until my last breath." "So you won't leave me for Opal right?" Asamu questioned.

"Never in a million years." I answer truthfully. "Good." With that Asami crashes her lips to mine. "Because you are **mine** Korra, I don't share either." Asami then proceed to reconnect my lips with hers. It started slow at first but soon the soft kisses and little nips became rough and full of emotion and passion. Asami slowly pushes me back until the back of my knees hit the edge of her bed and roughly pushes me down. She quickly straddles my hips, roughly kisses me and pins my arms to the mattress.When the need for air became to great for us and we broke the kiss gasping for air, Asami quickly moved to my neck sucking and biting my pulse. She sucks roughly and lets go with a loud pop.

Asami sits up straight and looks at the hickey she left on me. "You belong to me Korra. No one else, you understand me." She glares down at me. I whimpered "Only you Asami." I started to get hard by the possessive nature Asami is displaying. Unfortunately it doesn't go unnoticed.

Asami smirked and grounds down her hips into mine. "Oh Korra you already hard?." I groan. We stay like this for a few minutes her grinding against me, while I buckle my hips into her. She slides down to the end of the bed taking my pants and underwear with her and carelessly throws it somewhere behind her. My cock sprang free standing at attention for Asami.

"Of Korra look at you so big and thick just for me." She purred as she grasped the base of my dick. My breath hitches, " _*groan*_ God Asami." She slowly pumps my shaft and I thow my head back into the pillows. She continues for almost five minutes before I get frustrated. "Asami." I whined. "Yes Korra?" She looks up at me innocently. "Please stop teasing me I can't hold it anymore." "Since you asked so nicely."

Is all she said before taking all of my cock down her throat in seconds. " _*gasp*_ FUCK!" I screamed as I in tangle my fingers in her long raven hair. She quickly sucks me like there's no tomorrow. "Fuck fuck fuck, Sami gonna cum if you keep going." I said through gritted teeth. Asami looks up at me as she pulls my cock out of her mouth with a loud pop, "Korra I swear to everything that is good if you don't cum down my throat you won't get my pussy." With that being said she swallows my cock half way once more and sucks vigorously. I didn't have time to think before I was cumming in Asami's beautiful throat. "Oh..oh shit Asami god that feels so good." I whimpered as I lightly hump her face. After making sure I stopped cumming Asami lets go of my cock with a soft pop and swallows all I had to offer.

"Mmm Korra you taste so good, now time for the main course." She gets up from the bed and quickly undresses showing me her perky pale tits. "God you're beautiful,so beautiful." I sit and lightly palm the soft mounds that are in front of me. I start lightly kissing her breast, as I do she starts to moan. "Fuck Korra that feels so good."  I lightly bit her right nipple and start sucking. "Mmmmhhmm Korra." I switch between both her breast alternating from bitting to sucking. Soon enough Asami pushes me back down onto the mattress. "I need you in me **NOW**." She raises her hips above my cock, as I try to plunge into her wetness she stops me. "Asami.. what's wrong?"

I look up into Asami's possessive eyes. _**I don't know whether to be scared or turn on.** _ I feel myself harden as Asami stares me down. _**Well there's my answer.**_ "Korra..." I gulp "Yes.. Sami." She grabs the base of my cock. "Who do you belong?" as she squeezes my cock tightly almost to the point of pain. " _*gasp*_ Ah Asami." "I said who....do......you....belong...to....Korra." "FUCK! you, I belong to you, only you Asami." "That's right you belong to me Korra only me, mind, body, soul and especially your cock belong to me only me.

You see this." She waves my cock around in her hand."This is my **cock** , only **I'm** allowed to suck this, only **I'm** allowed and will only be the one to ride this cock, do understand me Korra." She slams down onto my cock, as I'm surrounded by her heat "Fuck yes Asami, only you, I belong to you no one else." She brings our lips together, as she moves her hips up and down. I grab her hips and help her up and down my pole. "Fuck _*gasp*_ Asami you're tight..fuck I love you." "Mmmm fuck...Korra...big..so big...fuck." I flip Asami on her back bringing her legs over my shoulders as I thrust into her harder and faster than before.

"Fuck..fuck..fuck.fuck Korra ohh Korra raava you feel so good I'm so full." "Fuck Asami I'm gonna cum." I angle my hip upwards making the head of my cock hit a extra squishy spot inside Asami. She gasp at the new angle and holds my forearms like her life depends on it. "Gonna cum Korra cum inside me please...fuck cum in me now." I reach down between us and pinch clit. "FUCK KORRA!!!!" Asami screams as her orgasm racks through her body. I shortly follow her. "FUCK ASAMI." I slam into her three more time before cumming inside. Asami locks her ankles behind me, holding me close as I fill her up." After the seventh spurt I try pulling out but Asami holds onto me tighter. "No not yet, don't want you go yet." She mumbles into my shoulder. "Okay I'll inside you Sami,umm do you want me to move us on the side or something?" "No I'm fine like this." She nuzzles into my neck. After a few moments I spoke up "Asami are you okay?" "You're not going to leave with me right." "What? No never" I look at her dumbfounded. "Really?" She looks up at me almost to the brink of tears. I cup her face "Yes Asami really you're **it** for me." I smile at her, as she smiles back. "And beside you kinda did claim my dick as yours." I chuckle. Asami wraps her arms around my neck."Is that a problem Avatar?" "No not at all." I lean down to kiss her,as she lean up to meet me in the middle.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:  
> I'm not dead just lazy sorry, I wanted to know if you guys want more one-shot Korrasami? and if you guys want me to finish Love Square because if not then I'll drop that story and just work on one-shots. So what do you guys want me to do? Also comments or suggestions are appreciated


End file.
